


Inside, Outside

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Doctor Finkelstein announced his rules with the first twitch of life.





	Inside, Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' nor am I profiting from this.

Doctor Finkelstein announces his rules the first time her fingers twitch to life. She gets another stitch and warning to be still while he finishes up. The stitch is careful and neat even with her twitches. Her name is going to be Sally, though he keeps referring to her as my pet. 

Inside is safe and meant for exploration. Outside is dangerous and off limits. 

A mayor lives here, but he won't bother her, because he belongs to the outside. 

Jack Skellington should run things in his opinion. Pumpkin King. Like the mayor, he belongs to the outside. 

Everyone else belongs to the outside.


End file.
